I Gave You Twelve Roses
by TeenQueen661
Summary: I gave you twelve roses: eleven real and one fake. I'll love you until the last one dies. BlossomxBrick fanfic with a bit of BubblesxBoomer and ButtercupxButch. CHAPTER 8 UP!
1. Prologue

I Gave You Twelve Roses

**I Gave You Twelve Roses.**

**Summary: I gave you twelve roses: eleven real and one fake. I'll love you until the last one dies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG or RRB, but I wish I had.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue.**

She was always asked the same question: Do you know what love is?

Blossom Utonium, now a sophomore at Townsville High, was always asked that question. But why? Was it to test her knowledge to see if she really deserved to be head of the honour society? Was it because she needed a boyfriend and didn't know how to get one? Or was it because she didn't even have that emotion?

She didn't understand why people were always encouraging her to get a boyfriend so quickly. It may be easy for her sisters, but it wasn't so easy for her. In their freshman year, Bubbles had latched onto Boomer from day one. Buttercup hooked up with Butch two weeks after. Brick never showed signs of being interested in Blossom. Either that, or Blossom was busy with all the extra-curricular activities she signed up for to notice.

Sure, having a boyfriend would be nice. But she wouldn't be ditzy lie Bubbles and snatch onto a guy right away. She would want someone who would be there for her whenever she needed it whether she was overwhelmed with sadness or needed help with all the books she needed to carry. She wanted to have a fair relationship.

Blossom was always thinking of all the guys at Townsville High, but none of them appealed to her. There were no academics in the science club that showed any affection towards her, unless you called cleaning up the lab together a date. The rest of the guys were either dorks or bad boys of the school.

But if she had to pick someone, she would go with Brick. He was an academic like her; he was sweet, kind, and athletic. But they were friends. And she knew she couldn't wreck their friendship by confessing a little crush. It wasn't worth it.

At Townsville High, she spent her time doing various things. One third of the time, she'll be in class, studying, doing homework, or involved in an after school activity. Another one third would be hanging out with Brick. And the last third would be avoiding the biggest nerd at school, Arnold Allen. He had dorky glasses and wears braces. He loves Blossom more than he loves his collection of pocket protectors. Basically, he was just plain dorky. Definitely not her type.

The bell rang, ending math class at Townsville High that morning. She glanced behind her and saw Arnold looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face as if he never seen her before in his life. Desperate to give herself lots of room between him and her, she handed her math test to her teacher and hurried out of the classroom.

Before Arnold could chase after her, Blossom ran down the stairs and sprinted down the hall. She made a right turn and ended up at her locker. She peered around the corner. There was no sign of Arnold. Breathing a sigh of relief, she entered her lock combination and her locker door swung open. As she grabbed her science textbook, a note fell out. Curious, she bent down and picked it up. Making sure no one was watching her, she unfolded the note.

It said:

_Love is great, once you find someone to give it to, won't you agree?_

_Will you give yours to me?_

_Love, _

_Your Secret Admirer._

**So, what do you think? After reading this prologue, do you want me to continue? Please R&R and tell me!**

**Stay Solid!**

**Your Cartoon Fanfiction Writing Extroadinaire,**

**Fashionpuff.**


	2. I LOVE YOU Says It All

I Gave You Twelve Roses

**I Gave You Twelve Roses.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I will continue!**

**Chapter 2:**** I Love You Says It All.**

"A secret admirer, you mean with the secret notes and stuff?" Bubbles asked.

Seated at a table in the cafeteria, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were discussing Blossom's secret admirer. It was a good topic to talk about and get their mind off how disgusting that week's mystery meat was. Just like the secret admirer, it sure was a mystery.

"I wonder who it could be," Buttercup said, jabbing her mystery meat with a spoon, as if she was trying to destroy it.

Blossom thought for a moment than scowled. "It's probably Arnold. Geez, why won't he leave me alone?"

"Why don't you just give him a chance?" Bubbles asked. "You know the old saying, "There's more than meets the eye."

"And let him take me to a chess tournament as a first date!?" Blossom spat. "No way!"

Just then the Rowdyruff Boys plopped their trays down at their table. Boomer took a seat and embraced Bubbles in his arms, while Butch gave a kiss to Buttercup on her cheek. Brick sat next to Blossom, smiling at her.

"So, what's up?" Butch asked the group.

"Blossom got a note from a secret admirer," Buttercup explained. "And we think it's Arnold."

Brick chuckled. "That loser? I bet you a million dollars he won't even get a date for the spring formal!"

Blossom sighed. "And neither will I if I don't find out who this secret admirer is."

They ended up discussing the secret admirer topic for a while. The only one that didn't contribute to the conversation in a while was Blossom. Her mind wandered off to the note she found in her locker. Who was her secret admirer? Was it Arnold? And what was she going to do about it?

The spring formal was coming up in a week and she had no one to go with. Of course, Bubbles and Buttercup were going with Boomer and Butch. She would do her best to get a date. But if desperate times called for desperate measures, she would not even go. The other choice was to go with Arnold, but if she did, he would have fainted from hearing she wanted to go with him.

She could go with Brick, but that means going to the spring formal with one of her best guy friends. That was better than the Arnold option, but still, going with your best guy friend was also the reason for not robbing a bank. It wasn't right. Besides, she had no chance since Brick had many girls chasing after him.

The Rowdyruff Boys were voted the hottest guys in school. Some of the girls were chasing after Brick, including Princess. If Brick was not interested in Blossom and interested in someone like Princess, Blossom didn't stand a chance. Besides, each Rowdyruff Boy had something special about them that made girls want to swoon.

Butch was captain of the boy's soccer team. With just one compliment, he can make any girl slide to the floor when he walks by. With his rebellious attitude, girls just can't stay away from him. Too bad he's already taken by Buttercup.

Boomer was captain of the football team. His wavy blonde hair and boyish goods looks have all the cheerleaders chasing after him. No wonder Bubbles got to him first.

Brick was captain of the basketball team. A lot of girls want to get their hands on his long fiery red hair. He was charming and could make any girl feel loved, including Blossom.

No one asked her to go with them. The jocks probably thought she was too stuck-up. The bad boys thought she was a goody-too-shoes. And the academics thought she was too smart, except for Arnold.

Speaking of Arnold, she looked up and saw Arnold coming her way, smiling. What was he going to do, talk to her, flirt with her, and annoy her? She pondered this question for a moment. Then, it hit her, like Brick doing his ballistic barrage to her back when they were five.

He was going to ask her to the spring formal! It made sense. He had no date. She had no date! And Blossom knew that she would rather fail all her classes than go with him. She would rather commit a crime than go with him, She would rather eat horse liver than go with him. I think you get the picture.

She could already imagine what the formal would be like if she went with him. He'd give her a science textbook instead of a corsage; he'd make them walk to the spring formal instead of taking a limousine so they could quiz each other in math, and then while they're laughing and drinking punch, he'll snort so hard, the punch would come out of his nose. It was a sickening sight.

Just imagining it all was making her sick like a dog. Without saying goodbye to Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup, and Butch, she jumped off her seat and sprinted across the cafeteria and out the east doors. She hurried down the hallway, made a few right turns, and found herself at her locker again.

She leaned against it, catching her breath. She was hoping Arnold wouldn't show up out of the blue while she was still tired. He'll ask her to the spring formal faster than Bubbles can ramble about anything. 

Now, she was scared to even go to school. She wouldn't know who was behind that classroom door or who was sneaking up behind her. If she wasn't careful, Arnold would spring up the question on her and she'd have to say yes. She couldn't say no. Even if she hated Arnold, she couldn't hurt his feelings.

Blossom sighed. "I wish there was some way of tracking him so I won't run into him and he will never ask me." 

Then, she got an idea. She turned around and entered her lock combination. The locker down swung open. She reached into the back of the locker and pulled out what looked like a silver metallic video game.

This was one of the Professor's latest inventions. It could track anyone with a sample of the person's DNA. Every time the Powerpuff Girls fought enemies such as Mojo Jojo and Sedusa, she would grab a hair from them once they were unconscious. Once she had them, she'd slip them into the device. It was used to track any villains in case they were causing crime. The Powerpuff Girls would be able to handle the situation before the Mayor called them about it.

The tracking device also contained DNA from herself, her sisters, and the Rowdyruff Boys. In case of an emergency, she would be able to find them quickly, wherever they were.

Now, to track down Arnold. Where was she supposed to get DNA of him? She can't just say, "Arnold, may I have a piece of your gorgeous locks?" That was the worst idea in the encyclopaedia of worst ideas. Did she have anything Arnold had ever given her? Wait!

Blossom rummaged through her locker for something that contained Arnold's DNA and, oh joy, she found a rose he gave her a couple of days ago. She pulled off every rose petal until she found a brown hair. Arnold's brown hair. She smiled and slipped it through the tiny slot on top of the machine. After a few beeps and dings, a screen popped up.

The screen displayed a bird's eye view of the inside of Townsville High. According to the different shapes and coloured icons, she could see that her sisters and the Rowdyruff Boys were leaving the cafeteria. A small brown dot, which represented Arnold, was moving down a hallway. A pink heart showed that Blossom was by her locker. 

The brown dot kept moving down the hall. If Arnold made one more right turn, he would find Blossom. Slipping the device in the pocket of her pink jeans, she grabbed her history textbook from the inside of her locker. As she did, another note fell out. She grabbed the note, closed her locker, and hurried down a hallway to the history classroom.

Once she reached the classroom, she flung open the door, ran inside, and closed it behind her. She turned around. The classroom was deserted, except for the history teacher sitting at her desk. He was looking at Blossom strangely.

"Miss Utonium, why were you in such a hurry to get here?" he asked.

Good thing she was good at making up excuses. "Sorry, sir, I was stopping a robbery at Townsville Jewellery. Since I had no watch, I thought I was going to be late for class. Sorry for startling you."

The teacher smiled. "It's alright. Class starts in five minutes anyway. Why don't you take a seat and look over your notes, my honour star student."

Blossom nodded and took a seat at the front of the room. While the teacher was being occupied with the Townsville Gazette newspaper, Blossom pulled out the tracking device from her pocket and looked at the screen.

She sighed with relief. The brown dot showed that Arnold was in the chemistry classroom on the other side of the school and was not moving what so ever. She smiled and slipped the device back in her pocket. 

To avoid Arnold as much as possible, she tried to remember if she had any classes with him. Well, they both took advanced subjects, but were in different classes. How about school clubs? Did they sign up for the same thing? Oh yeah, spring formal committee. They were responsible for decorating the gymnasium for the spring formal.

Bubbles and Buttercup joined that committee as well, so Blossom could talk to them instead of Arnold. She could spend her time laughing and talking with Bubbles and if Arnold ever tried to walk towards them to ask Blossom to the spring formal, Buttercup would be there to deal with him.

On the same day they were to decorate the gym, Brick had a chemistry competition. Townsville Tigers versus the Statesville Serpents. She wanted to wish him good luck that day and remembered to take note of that.

Speaking of which, she almost forgot about that note. She picked up the note from her desk. Hoping it wasn't Arnold who sent this one too, she unfolded it.

It said:

_You know what my cherry Blossom? I could say so much, but I __LOVE YOU says it all. Do you feel the same way?_

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer._

**Chapter 2 up! Thanks for the reviews for the prologue! You all are the best! Please R&R!**

**Stay Solid!**

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extroadinaire,**

**Fashionpuff.**


	3. Love Is An Irresistable Desire

I Gave You Twelve Roses

**I Gave You Twelve Roses.**

**Thanks for the reviews once again! I guess I'm doing my job right! LOL!**

**Chapter 3: Love Is An Irresistible Desire.**

The Townsville High spring formal was next week. Besides Arnold and Blossom, everyone else probably already got dates. So, what was Blossom going to do? Take Arnold? Go alone? Not go at all? Only two words to answer those three questions: NO WAY!

As she, Bubbles, and Buttercup were walking to school on a cool spring morning, Blossom had a lot of things on her mind. While her sisters were in a deep conversation with each other, she tried to figure out what was going on lately.

That was the second secret admirer note that she found in her locker. It was the second love quote she read that made her feel loved. And it was the hundredth time she was pissed at Arnold. He knew she wasn't into him, or maybe he didn't know at all. Yeah, maybe he didn't get the hint at all. Like, sorry, she's taken, back off, right?

But, what if the note wasn't from Arnold? Who else would send her secret admirer notes? She knew no one that was into her. Also, why doesn't the secret admirer just ask her to the spring formal? She didn't mind about the cute love quotes, but if Arnold sent that, he sure has a way with women, even if they weren't into him.

It seemed to Blossom that Arnold would never give up winning a girl's heart. Well, except for last year. Once she, Brick, Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup, and Butch became freshmen at Townsville High, they met Arnold. When they first saw him, he was enthralled by how hot Princess was. And when I say hot, I mean stuck-up. After Princess' boyfriend Mitch Mitchellson threw Arnold into a locker, he gave up hope. It was then he found Blossom and began crushing on her.

Blossom didn't want to go alone to the spring formal, but she didn't want to go with Arnold either. The thought of her clutching his sweaty hands just gave her the creeps. She cringed and tried to get rid of the thought. At least there was one person that she would take a chance in asking. She thought it was wrong at first, but she changed her mind.

She, Bubbles, and Buttercup entered Townsville High, with ten minutes to spare until they were to report to their homeroom. They walked down the hallways in silence. It wasn't long until Buttercup found Butch with his sk8er dude friends. Further down their third hallway, Bubbles followed Boomer into the art classroom.

All alone, Blossom continued down the hallway. She climbed up some stairs and walked down another hallway. Soon, she reached a corner. As she was about to turn it, a bunch of thumping sounds were heard, one after another. Just to be sure it wasn't Arnold who dropped his ruler, protractor, and scientific calculator on the floor again, Blossom peered around the corner.

Brick was by his locker, rubbing his head. His locker door was open. His textbooks were scattered across the tile floor, along with some of his study notes. She hurried around the corner to help him and also try to ask him if he wanted to go to the spring formal with her.

She knelt by his side. "Hey, Brick." She began gathering his study notes and putting them back in order. "Need a hand?"

"Yeah, thanks," Brick answered, gratefully. He began gathering his textbooks in his arms and placing them in his locker. Blossom handed him his study notes and he placed them on a shelf in his locker. She watched Brick organize his belongings. As he did, she noticed something inside at the back of his locker. Red roses!?

Brick must have realized she was staring into his locker. He automatically closed it and locked it. She pretended to act as if she was waiting for him to finish organizing.

"_Ask him now!" _her conscience said to her. She then remembered the other reason for beginning a conversation with Brick in the first place.

She cleared her throat. "Uh, Brick?"

He turned to her. "Yeah?"

She started to fidget. "I was, um, wondering if I could, you know, ask you something?"

"I was about to ask you something too," Brick replied. "You go first."

"Um, okay," Blossom answered, unsure of what to say next. "Uh, I wanted to, um, ask you if……"

"Brick!"

Blossom stopped talking. Brick stopped listening. They both looked behind Brick. Princess was walking up to them, strutting around as if she won the Miss Universe pageant. She was dressed in a magenta, spaghetti-strap sundress and matching magenta sandals. Her curly red hair was in one fluffy bun at the back of her head.

She walked up to Brick and placed her right hand on his right shoulder, as if she owned him. "Hi, Brick." She turned to Blossom. "Hey, um, uh……"

"Blossom," Blossom filled in, annoyed. She knew Princess was trying to annoy her, like she always did. "What brings you here?"

"Would you mind if I talk to Brick in private for a moment?" Princess asked. Blossom could see Princess' smirk behind her fake million dollar smile. "Just for a minute."

Blossom faked a smile at her. "Go ahead. I have to get to class anyways or I'll be late." She turned to Brick, smiling. "We'll talk after school in the chemistry classroom, since I can't make it for lunch because of my student council duties."

Brick nodded. "Okay, catch you later, babe." Blossom turned around and walked down the hallway. She blushed at the pet name Brick always loved to call her. She turned around that same corner she came around and leaned against the wall. She wasn't really going to class yet. She was going to eavesdrop on Princess and Brick.

Blossom may be really smart, but she's not stupid. She knew that if Princess was going to talk in private with a guy, it was about love. She bet that Princess was going to ask Brick to the formal. Blossom sighed quietly to herself. Why didn't she ask Brick instead of fidgeting?

"Well, what do you need to talk to me about Princess?" Brick asked.

"Well, I needed to ask you something," she said.

"Okay, go for it," he replied.

I was wondering if you would do me the honour in being……"

The warning bell rang. Blossom could tell Brick was in a hurry because he then said:

"Oh, well look at the time!" he exclaimed, with the air of one commenting on the weather. "I can't be late for class! Let's chat later!"

Blossom heard Brick run down the other hallway to his class. Once he was gone, she heard Princess huff and walk down the same hallway as well. Wow, good thing Princess didn't have a chance to ask Brick to the spring formal. Talk about being saved by the bell!

Wait! The bell! The warning bell just rang!

If Blossom didn't get to class in two minutes, she would get thrown in detention and an honour star student could never get detention. Besides, she heard enough of their conversation.

Running as fast as her legs would carry her, Blossom sprinted down the hall for homeroom.

She was almost there when she heard male voices coming from around a corner. She wasn't sure who the first voice belonged to, but the second one! It was Arnold! Quickly observing her surroundings, she ducked behind a soda machine.

She heard Arnold and another guy walking down the hallway, talking. Trying to keep as quiet as possible, Blossom cupped her right ear with her right hand and listened to their conversation. Wow, she's been doing a lot of eavesdropping that day, hasn't she?

"Arnold, why are you so obsessed with Blossom?" the guy asked. "As they say, there are many other fish in the sea."

"I know, but Blossom is really special," Arnold answered. "She's smart, pretty, and brave. I would give up all my protractors and pocket protectors to have her as my girlfriend."

"Well, dude, people have seen her around the school," the guy stated. "I don't understand why you can't find her."

"I don't know either," Arnold replied. Their footsteps were soon dying away, which meant they were moving farther away from Blossom. "It's like she has a tracker and is tracking me to make sure I don't run into her. Well, as soon as I find her, I'm asking her to the spring formal."

Once the two guys disappeared, Blossom came out of hiding. "Wow, no wonder he's a nerd. It's like he follows me around." She laughed and continued to homeroom.

* * *

After school, everyone rushed out the front entrance and out of the school. Everyone was on their way home, well, except Blossom and Brick.

Brick was in the chemistry classroom, cleaning the tops of desks and tabletops. Since the chemistry competition was next week, the same day of the spring formal, there was hardly any time for cleaning that day. Besides, after the competition, he had to go home, shower, change, and go to the spring formal.

Blossom was supposed to meet him here at three o'clock. Brick glanced at the clock on the wall. It read quarter after three. Blossom was never late. So, what was the hold-up causing her to be late helping Brick?

Just as Brick was pondering the question, the chemistry classroom door flung open and Blossom ran it. He watched, curiously as Blossom slammed the door closed, locked it, and pulled down the blinds on the door's window.

"Nice of you to join me," Brick said. "What's up?"

Blossom turned to Brick. "Sorry, I was late. I stayed behind in the math classroom to clean the chalkboard. Arnold must have memorized my schedule or something because as soon as the bell rang, Arnold was outside the closed classroom door, playing his guitar badly, and singing random stuff about me."

"So, what did you do?" Brick asked, apparently interested in the story.

"I saw the doorknob of the door moving, so I opened the window," explained Blossom. "I climbed out, shut it, and headed for the front entrance to the school. From there, I found my way here, without Arnold having a clue about my disappearance."

"Wow, you're smart," Brick commented.

Blossom blushed a bit. "Come on, let's get cleaning."

Brick nodded. "Okay."

While Brick finished scrubbing the table tops and desk tops, Blossom organized the beakers and other tools needed for the chemistry competition. Every now and then, she would cast small glances at Brick. He would look up and smile at her.

Wait, they were alone! Finally, no one to barge in on them! She can finally ask him to the spring formal! But she still wasn't sure about what his response would be like. Still, it couldn't hurt to try.

Before she could speak, Brick said, "Blossom, about that thing I wanted to ask you earlier……" She looked up at him. "Well, would you mind going on a triple date with me, along with my brothers and your sisters?"

"What?" she asked, just to made sure she heard right.

"It's just my brothers can cause mayhem when their alone. I mean, you would say the same for your sisters, right?"

Blossom nodded. "Yeah, you can never trust them alone."

Brick smiled. "So, would you like to go?"

Blossom thought about that for a moment. Did Brick just ask her out on a date? Maybe he did. But she couldn't cheat on the secret admirer. Then again, she and the secret admirer weren't together yet, so it wasn't really cheating. Besides, the secret admirer will never know anyway.

"Sure," she answered, grinning. "What's the plan?"

"How about Friday night at six o'clock?" Brick asked. "We could go see that new movie in town. It's called, "The Simpsons Movie." I heard it's hilarious!"

"Sounds great!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Great, Friday at six o' clock then," Brick confirmed. He looked around he room. It seemed cleaner than before. "I think we're done here. Thanks for the help."

"Oh, anytime," Blossom replied. She headed for the door. "I got to leave and get a textbook from my locker. See you tomorrow."

Brick waved as she left the room. "Bye, Blossom!"

She closed the chemistry classroom door and hurried down the hallway. She made a right turn, climbed up some stairs, made another right turn, and ended up at her locker. She entered the combination in her lock. There was a small click and the locker door swung open.

As she reached for her math textbook, a folded piece of paper fell out. She grabbed her textbook, closed and locked her locker, and bent down to pick up the note. She began making her way out of the school. As she did, she unfolded her note.

It said:

_Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired. As in, I __desire to have someone as cute and kind as you for my girlfriend._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer._


	4. Real Love Stories Never Have Endings

I Gave You Twelve Roses

**I Gave You Twelve Roses.**

**Once again, thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you love this story!**

**Chapter 4: Real Love Stories Never Have Endings.**

It was Friday. One week until the spring formal. And Blossom had no date. She had no chance to ask Brick because of continuous interruptions. On the bright side, Arnold hasn't ran into her yet and Princess didn't ask Brick to the spring formal either. I guess there's a bright side to everything. Princess was asking Brick to the spring formal because she thought Mitch couldn't even afford a corsage for her.

Blossom sat on her bed, in her pink bedroom. She was reading the secret admirer notes she has received already. The secret admirer didn't reveal himself yet and although Blossom was intelligent, she couldn't figure out who was sending her the notes. If it wasn't Arnold, then she would take the secret admirer to the spring formal.

She was glad it was Friday. It was that time of the week she could stay home and read a good book. There was no Arnold to chase her around until Monday and decided to make the best of things with her free time. She finished her homework as soon as she got home, so there was nothing to do but think.

If only the secret admirer would reveal himself. That way, she would know that there was someone in Townsville High that wanted her. She would have a date for the spring formal. He might even become her boyfriend by the end of that night if she was lucky. And best of all, Arnold would be heartbroken to know she was already taken.

Blossom sighed and placed the notes onto her pink dresser. She decided to go downstairs and make herself a snack. Perhaps cheese and crackers or carrot sticks with ranch dip would be good. She didn't want to spoil her appetite for popcorn and cheese-covered nachos with Brick during their movie date that night, but every time Bubbles and Buttercup went out with Boomer and Butch, the boys were always late, so she shouldn't have to worry about being too full for the movie.

She heard the mailbox open outside. It was strange that their mail lady was delivering them their mail at this time of day. She would always deliver it with the Professor's newspaper in the morning before seven o'clock. So, what's in the mailbox? She decided to go downstairs and check.

As she reached for the doorknob on her pink bedroom door, the doorbell rang. Then, she heard her sister's voice from downstairs.

"Brick, Boomer, Butch!" Bubbles cried. "You're early!"

Blossom gasped. She turned to look at her pink clock on her wall. Five thirty! The Rowdyruff Boys got here early! She better get ready fast! She could already hear Bubbles' footsteps running up the stairs and down the hallway. She was probably hurrying to get ready too.

Sure enough, she heard her blue bedroom door slam shut. Buttercup was probably downstairs with the Rowdyruff Boys. She probably got dressed early or she really didn't care what she wore on the date.

Deciding to leave that question to solve later, Blossom hurried to her pink closet doors and flung them open.

* * *

Five minutes later, the Rowdyruff Boys and Buttercup were still downstairs, waiting for Blossom and Bubbles. Brick and Boomer were sitting on the leather couch in the living room. Butch was sitting in the matching leather armchair with Buttercup on his lap.

Brick had on a red, unbuttoned shirt over a white T-Shirt, blue baggy jeans, and red shoes. He wore his favourite red cap over his long, fiery, red hair, which was in a ponytail down to his waist.

Boomer wore a blue T-Shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. His blonde hair was in its wavy style.

Butch wore a dark green T-Shirt, black baggy jeans, and green shoes with white stripes on the sides. His black hair was in the shaggy style.

Buttercup wore a tight light green shirt, skin-tight black jeans, and green shoes similar to Butch's, but without the white stripes. Her black hair flowed down to her mid back and curled outwards. I guess she got ready early.

Soon, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They turned to see who it was. It was Bubbles. She was in a cute, baby blue, spaghetti-strap sundress and silver high heel sandals. Her blonde hair was in the usual two upper ponytails that went down to her waist.

As soon as Bubbles walked towards Boomer and gave him a hug, Blossom came downstairs. She had on a red crop jacket, red miniskirt, and matching red high heel sandals. Her long red hair was in the usual ponytail and red bow.

While Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup, and Butch exited the house through the front door to Butch's green Escalade, Brick walked up to Blossom, smiling. He was doing is best to hide the fact that he was enthralled by how Blossom looked in her cute outfit.

"Hey, Brick," Blossom said. She noticed Brick looking at her outfit and appearance. She looked at herself as well. "I didn't overdress, did I?"

Brick shook his head. "No, you look, like……wow."

Blossom blushed. "Thanks." She took his hand. "Let's go."

Brick nodded and led her out the door. Once they were on the porch, Blossom closed the door. She decided to go grab the mail for the Professor inside the mail box, but Brick tugged her away.

"Come on, Blossom," he explained. "I'd hate for the tickets to be sold out. Especially since the movie just came out and everyone's dying to see it."

"Okay," she answered. Brick smiled and led her to the green Escalade. Since Butch was driving and Buttercup was seated shotgun, Blossom and Brick joined Bubbles and Boomer in the back seat. Once Brick closed the door, Butch put the car in drive and drove off down the street, towards downtown Townsville.

* * *

It wasn't long until they reached Townsville Movie Theatre. Butch pulled into an empty parking space in the movie parking lot. Everyone climbed out of the Escalade, Butch locked it, and they all headed inside the building through the front entrance.

Inside was not packed, but not empty either. There was a bit of a line at the ticket booth but it wasn't long. While Butch went to get the tickets, with Buttercup tagging along, Boomer went to the arcade there for a moment, with Bubbles clutching onto his arm. Which left Brick to get the snacks. Blossom followed him to the snack shack to grab some snacks.

"What would you like, dude?" the male teenage snack clerk asked.

"Let's see," Brick replied, looking at the snack chart above him. "Three large popcorn tubs, six large Cokes, and some nachos with extra cheese please." He turned to Blossom. "Anything else you and your sisters want?"

Blossom knew what she, Bubbles, and Buttercup wanted. She turned to the clerk. "And three bags of rainbow skittles, please."

Brick paid for their snacks. While he carried the popcorn tubs and three sodas, Blossom carried the other three sodas and the bags of skittles. They met up with Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup, and Butch. In Butch's hands were the tickets. In Bubbles' arms was a blue stuffed bear. Boomer must have won that for her.

They went into theatre number six, as stated on their tickets. Above the doorway read, "The Simpsons Movie." They found some seats in the theatre. They weren't too far from the screen but weren't too close either.

As the usual commercials played on the screen, everyone decided to eat their snacks. Buttercup and Butch were eating the cheese-covered nachos. Bubbles and Boomer were popping pieces of popcorn inside each other's mouths.

Blossom reached for a piece of popcorn in the tub she and Brick were sharing. Brick was doing the same. As they reached the tub, their hands brushed against each others. She took back her hand and so did he. She blushed. Instead, she reached for he soda on the other side of her and took a sip. She looked down at the entrance to the theatre and gasped.

Arnold and his friend were walking into the theatre, carrying two popcorn tubs and two sodas. Blossom gasped and turned to Brick. She tugged on the sleeve of his red shirt.

Brick turned to Blossom. "What's the matter, Blossom?"

She pointed down at Arnold. He was climbing up the stairs with his friend, towards them. Hopefully, he hadn't notice Blossom there yet. Brick quickly took off his red unbutton shirt. He was still wearing a white T-Shirt underneath as stated before.

"Hug your knees," he whispered.

She did as she was told. She hugged her knees, her feet on the chair along with the rest of her. Brick threw his red shirt over her head. He then took the large popcorn tub and his and Blossom's sodas and placed them in front of her feet. It covered most of her. It's not like Arnold would notice.

Arnold and his friend walked past the row where Blossom, Brick, Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup, and Butch were sitting in. He turned to face Brick, showing off his braces-covered smile. The blonde and black-haired couples turned to look at Arnold as well. Blossom stayed underneath Brick's shirt and tried to keep still.

"Salutations, Brick, Boomer, and Butch," Arnold greeted. He look to Bubbles and Buttercup. "Good evening, ladies." Bubbles and Buttercup cringed.

While Boomer and Butch comforted them, Arnold turned back to Brick. "Where's my pink passion flower? I see her sisters here. What about her?"

"Oh, her?" Brick replied, innocently. "She's at home studying."

Arnold nodded. "Oh, well I guess I'll see her at school on Monday then."

Arnold climbed up to the back of the theatre with is friend and took a seat in a row. From his view, Arnold would never see Blossom in the row way below him. Besides, the lights were turning off, so the theatre got dark.

Brick nudged Blossom to indicate the coast was clear. She removed the red shirt and gave it back to Brick. She picked up the popcorn tub and two sodas from in front of her and sat properly.

"Thanks, Brick," she thanked, handing him his soda and the popcorn tub.

Brick smiled at her. "No problem, Blossom."

The movie began and Blossom placed her arm on the armrest. Brick placed his on top of hers. She blushed a bit, though no one could see it in the dark theatre. She smiled to herself and watched the movie.

* * *

About two hours later, Blossom, Brick, Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup, and Butch exited Townsville Movie Theatre. They were laughing their heads off after seeing the hilarious Simpsons movie.

"Did you see the silo labelled, "Pig Crap!?" Brick asked, chuckling. "I couldn't have named that thing better myself!"

Blossom nodded, giggling.

"I love Spiderpig!" Buttercup exclaimed. "That was so funny!"

Boomer and Butch nodded in agreement.

"I like the romance between Colin and Lisa!" Bubbles exclaimed, happily. "Wasn't that so romantic?"

Butch shook his head. "Girls."

Buttercup glared at him. "Hey, I'm a girl I may not like to be one, but I am one!"

Butch embraced her. "I prefer you as a girl, beautiful." He kissed her on the lips passionately and she blushed.

"Come on Boomer and Butch," Brick announced. He grabbed Blossom's hand. "Let's take the girls home."

Boomer and Butch nodded and led Bubbles and Buttercup towards the Escalade. Blossom and Brick followed them. Once they were all in the Escalade and their seatbelts were buckled, Butch pulled out of the parking lot and drove off down the street, towards the suburbs.

* * *

Soon, the green Escalade pulled up along the curb, in front of the Powerpuff Girls' house. Boomer and Butch climbed out and walked their girls to the door. Brick opened the car door for Blossom and she climbed out. Her walked her to the front door as well.

Butch smiled at his tomboy girlfriend. "See you, beautiful."

Buttercup smiled. "Thanks for the movie." Butch kissed her on the cheek and walked off back to the Escalade.

Boomer turned to Bubbles. "I'll call you, Cheri."

"I'll be waiting, Boomie," she answered, sweetly. Boomer gave her a passionate kiss on the lips and headed for Butch's Escalade. He hopped into the back seat. Bubbles and Buttercup entered the house and closed the door, to give Blossom and Brick some privacy.

Blossom smiled at Brick. "Thanks for everything."

Brick embraced her in his arms. "You're welcome." Pause. "Blossom, there's something else I need to ask you."

Blossom looked into his ruby-red eyes. "Yes?"

Brick took a deep breath, before saying, "Blossom, would you like to……"

Before Brick could say the rest, a car horn honked. Blossom and Brick turned to Boomer and Butch, who were waiting in the Escalade. Brick scowled at them. Blossom was annoyed. He was going to ask her something important. And someone always had to interrupt.

"Brick!" Boomer called. "We got to get home! We're going to miss the wrestling marathon on TV! It starts in ten minutes!"

"I'll be right there!" Brick called to his brothers. He then turned to Blossom. "Well, goodnight."

"Bye," Blossom replied. Brick smiled at her, before walking off to the Escalade. He seated himself shotgun and Butch drove off. Once they were out of Blossom's sight, she turned to the mailbox by the front door. She had to get the mail that the mail lady dropped off earlier.

She opened it and reached inside. There were no letters, bills, advertisements, or packages. That was strange. She was sure she heard the mail box open earlier. She then felt something in there.

Blossom pulled it out. It was another folded up note. She unfolded it.

It said:

_Real love stories never have endings. Hopefully, when I finally reveal myself to you, our love story will just begin and will go on forever._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer._


	5. Love Is Like Playing The Piano

I Gave You Twelve Roses

**I Gave You Twelve Roses.**

**This story is getting excited, isn't it? Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 5: Love Is Like Playing The Piano.  
**

The movie date with Brick last night was the best date Blossom had ever been on. Well, it's the only date she's ever been on but still. She couldn't believe Arnold was there. If she was aware that Arnold was there, she would have hid somewhere else until she wasn't in his sight. Why did she leave the tracking device at home?

It's not like Arnold knew she was there. He thought she was at home studying. Still, he called her his pink passion flower. Cute, but she would prefer Brick calling her that than him. Brick will call her cute pet names that make her feel loved. Arnold just says it in the way that makes her really sick.

Another thing was the secret admirer note she found in the mail box. It was the third one she's received. But who sent it? Did Arnold drop it off after the movies and before she got home? Was it from a excellent poet at Townsville High that she never knew about. The answer was the same as the answer for if anyone liked her. She doesn't know.

She would have to put aside those questions for later. It was Saturday night. The Powerpuff Girls' invited the Rowdyruff Boys over for the night. They were having a sleepover at their house and a contest to see who can stay up the longest.

The party was due to start in ten minutes. Blossom headed over to her pink closet and flung open her pink closet doors. She rummaged through all her clothes for her pyjamas. She didn't have as many clothes as her fashionista sister Bubbles, but she had a lot.

After slipping off her usual clothes – pink, spaghetti-strap midriff, pink jeans, and white flats, she put on her cute pyjamas – a floor-length, pink nightgown with a pink fluffy collar. She slipped her feet into her pink bunny slippers and pulled her red bow out of her hair. Her long red hair flowed down to the floor. She placed her red bow on her dresser and headed out her bedroom door.

Careful not to trip over her nightgown, Blossom descended the stairs into the living room. There were a bunch of soft white pillows on the couch and armchair and some were scattered on the floor. On the coffee table were a bowl of popcorn and a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

Blossom reached for one of the chocolate chip cookies and took a bite. It was delicious. She had to admit. Bubbles was a way better cook than she was. Buttercup never liked to cook her own food unless she was forced to, but she was a better cook than Blossom, who was so bad at cooking, her blonde sister forbid her from touching the stove and oven after an incident last year.

Last year, Townsville High held an art club bake sale. Blossom volunteered to make some cookies to sell at the bake sale. In the school kitchen, after placing the cookies in the oven, she was reading a geography textbook. She was so busy reading, she didn't notice the cookies were burning. If Bubbles didn't come into the kitchen to check on her, the school would have burned down.

That night, she, her sisters, and the Rowdyruff Boys were going to be all alone in the house. The Professor ordered them pizza for dinner before he left for a genius convention at Megaville's Convention Centre and wouldn't be back until the next day at around noon.

So, basically they were stuck with the regular rules. No wild parties, no destroying the house by accident or on purpose, unless someone just happened to break in and the girls had to kick his butt and mess up the house in the process, and no dates with the Rowdyruff Boys that night because the Professor wasn't there to approve everything.

But he didn't say that they couldn't come over. Besides, he likes the Rowdyruff Boys, despite the fact that they use to be villains. But Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup assure him that they would never do anything to hurt his perfect little girls.

"Bubbles!" Blossom called into the kitchen. "How are the rest of the snacks coming along!?"

"They look scrumptious!" Bubbles exclaimed. "I'm just waiting for the apple pie to finish baking. Wow, this is a lot of work!"

"Need a hand!?" Blossom asked.

I guess Bubbles remembered the _little_ incident from last year. "Uh……no……no! I'll manage!" Pause. "Go wait for the Rowdyruff Boys!"

Blossom sighed and headed over to the front window. She pulled aside the curtains slightly and looked through the window. A green Escalade pulled up by the curb, in front of their house. Inside were the trio of three, hot Rowdyruff Boys.

So Bubbles and Buttercup could hear her, she announced, "They're here!"

After hearing a squeal from Bubbles in the kitchen and a cheer from Buttercup upstairs, Blossom plopped herself on the pillow-covered couch. Since the front door was unlocked, the door opened. Brick walked in, with Boomer and Butch right behind him. As soon as they were all in, Butch closed and locked the door.

Brick walked over to the couch and sat next to Blossom. "Hey, Blossom! Cute PJ's!"

Blossom blushed. "Thanks."

"Where's Bubbles?" Boomer asked.

Blossom gestured towards the kitchen. "In the kitchen."

Boomer nodded and headed into the kitchen. Just then, Buttercup was descending the stairs, dressed in a light green, T-Shirt pyjama top, dark green pyjama pants, and light green slippers. In her arms was a stack of more white soft pillows. The stack was so tall, it covered her face and she couldn't see where she was going.

Buttercup said, "Here are more pillows, Blosso……AHHHHHH!" She tripped and fell.

Taking note of it, Butch zipped underneath her and caught her in his arms. The stack of pillows flew out of her hands and landed on the floor of already scattered pillows.

Bubbles and Boomer walked out of the kitchen, apparently watching the whole thing. Bubbles was carrying a freshly baked apple pie, while Boomer carried a tray of sodas. Once they placed everything on the coffee table, they applauded for Butch, along with Blossom and Brick.

Butch put Buttercup back on the ground. She grinned. "Nice timing, boyfriend."

Butch smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Then, they plopped themselves down onto the pillows on the floor. Blossom, Brick, Bubbles, and Boomer joined their toughest siblings for some snacks from the coffee table.

"These cookies are delicious, Cheri," Boomer commented, embracing his girlfriend.

Bubbles giggled. "Thanks, you're so sweet, Boomie!"

As they were chatting and laughing with each other, the doorbell rang. Everyone stopped talking and turned to face the doorway.

"I'll get it," Blossom said, getting off the couch and heading for the front door. "It's probably the pizza. The Professor order us some dinner before he left." She opened the door. "I can already smell that delicious……" Her eyes widened. "……nerd!"

Everyone was laughing at Blossom's statement. Brick, Boomer, Buttercup, and Butch were rolling on the floor, clutching their stomachs in pain as they laughed.

Bubbles tried to control her giggling. "Uh, Blossom? What the heck is a "delicious nerd"?"

Blossom scowled at the figure standing in the doorway. She backed up away from the figure, in disgust. It was Arnold. He walked in, dressed in blue pyjamas with brown teddy bears on it and matching fuzzy brown teddy bear slippers. In his arms were a stack of pizza boxes, a digital camera, and a bouquet of red roses.

"Salutations, everyone!" he exclaimed, happily.

The Rowdyruff Boys glared at him and Blossom and her sisters glared at him. Blossom snatched the pizza boxes from his grasp as if he was going to contaminate them if he held onto them any longer.

"Arnold, get you and your teddy bear slippers out of our house!" she yelled.

Arnold smiled his braces-covered smile at Blossom. "Hey, my pink PJ passion flower. Did I miss the party?" He handed her the bouquet of roses. "Since I work at the pizza shop where the Professor ordered the pizzas from, I thought I'd deliver them to your house and come to party while I'm at it!"

Before Blossom could answer, there were bright flashes of light and several clicking noises. Once they stopped, everyone was rubbing their eyes. Blossom looked at Arnold, who was grinning and playing with his digital camera.

"Oh, wait until the guys in school see you girls in those cute pyjamas!" he exclaimed.

Brick, Boomer, and Butch looked at Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup with worried eyes. If the guys in school saw the girls in their pyjamas, they would chase after them more than they did now. The Powerpuff Girls, though the boys didn't know it, were prepared.

With their hands on their hips, they smirked at Arnold and moved forward, so he had no choice but to back up out of the house.

* * *

Outside of the Powerpuff Girls' house in the dark night, the front door of their house was flung open. Arnold was thrown outside and landed on the front lawn. A pair of fuzzy teddy bear slippers and a bouquet of roses were tossed outside too. Before Arnold could protest, the door was slammed shut.

* * *

"Wow, we kicked a nerd out of the house and got free pizza!" Butch exclaimed, eating a pepperoni pizza slice. "This is sweet!"

"I know," Blossom said, slicing the apple pie into sixths. "Except for the part when Arnold keeps stalking me. He's such a pain!"

Brick popped the last piece of his chocolate chip cookie into his mouth. While Bubbles and Boomer were chatting with each other and Buttercup and Butch were debating about which one of them would win the "Who Could Stay Awake The Longest Contest," Brick turned to Blossom, wearing a shy expression.

"Blossom, can we talk in private?" he asked.

Blossom nodded. "Sure." She turned to everyone else and interrupted their conversation and debate. "Guys, Brick and I got to go and talk in private. See you later."

Following Blossom from behind, Brick climbed up the stairs to Blossom's bedroom. She opened the door and they walked in. Once she closed the door, Brick took a seat on Blossom's bed. She then sat down next to him.

Blossom placed her hands in her lap. "So, what do you want to talk about, Brick?"

Brick rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand, unsure of how to explain it to Blossom. "Well, there's this girl I like and……"

"And?" Blossom asked, before he finished. She was determined to know who was the lucky girl at Townsville High that caught Brick's eyes and prevented him from noticing her. "What about her?"

"Well, I been trying a few little tricks to try and see if she likes me, but she hasn't responded in any way. What do I do? Do you think she hates me?"

Even though Blossom was jealous that Brick fell head over heels in love with another girl, she couldn't lie to him no matter how much she wanted to.

"Well, I suggest you continue what you're doing. But maybe you should, you know, take it to the next level. That way, she'll realize what you're doing and give you a chance."

Brick nodded, grinning. "Thanks for the advice, Blossom." He embraced Blossom in his arms. She blushed and returned the hug.

"You're welcome," she answered. He let go of her and she laid down on her bed, her head on her pillow. She left some space next to her for Brick. Instead, he got up from her bed and sat on a chair in front of her desk. "Aren't you going to rest for a bit?"

Brick shook his head. "Nah, I can't. Do you mind if I borrowed a sheet of paper and a pen? I would like to get started on my history essay due on Monday."

"Sure, Brick," Blossom replied. "The paper is in the top-right drawer and the pens are in my pencil holder on the desk."

"Thanks," said Brick, and began to work. Blossom smiled and closed her eyes to relax. Soon, she was fast asleep. I guess she lost the "Who Can Stay Awake The Longest Contest."

* * *

Blossom felt like she only fell asleep for a few hours, when she woke up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. Brick was not at her desk anymore. And her soft pink blanket was covering her body. She didn't remember covering herself with it last night. But she did remember shivering as she tried to sleep.

Brick must have noticed her last night and lifted her up so he could cover her with the blanket. That was so sweet of him. He would sure be able to care for his girl he's trying to snag.

Yawning, she climbed out of bed and headed for her door. Before she could open it, she heard voices from downstairs. She leaned against the door and listened to the conversation that was going on downstairs.

"Thanks for the sleepover, Buttercup," Butch said. "We'll be going now. We'll call you later."

The Rowdyruff Boys were leaving. Well, she decided she'd better go get the morning mail in the mailbox. Once she heard the front door close, Blossom left her room and went downstairs. Once she reached the bottom, Bubbles and Buttercup were lying down on the couch, apparently just waking up.

"Good morning, Blossom," Bubbles said, rubbing her eyes. "Guess what? Buttercup and Butch both won the "Who Can Stay Awake The Longest" contest last night. Oh, and I heard the mailbox open. The mail must be here."

"Awesome," replied Blossom, heading for the front door. "Bubbles, go make breakfast. Buttercup, get your lazy butt off the couch and help her. I'll get the mail."

Bubbles squealed and skipped to the kitchen, with Buttercup behind her, groaning. Blossom opened the front door and stood outside on the front porch. She turned to the mailbox, opened it, and reached inside. She pulled out some letters and read them.

"Two for one tacos at The Taco stand, bill, bill……" she continued pulling apart the letters. "Oh, what's this?"

She pulled out another folded up piece of paper. She unfolded it and read it with excitement.

It said:

_Love is like playing the piano. First you must learn to play by the rules, and then you must forget the rules and play from your heart._

_Come on, babe, stop following the rules like you always do. Play from the heart and you'll find out who I am soon._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer._


	6. Guys Are Like Stars

I Gave You Twelve Roses

**I Gave You Twelve Roses.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Guys Are Like Stars.**

"Fifth secret admirer note and he still doesn't reveal himself," Bubbles stated, flipping a pancake on a frying pan. "This sure is a mystery."

It was the morning after the Rowdyruff Boys slept over at the Powerpuff Girls' house last night. After cleaning up the living room so it was pillow free except for the couch cushions, Blossom headed into the kitchen to join her sisters for breakfast and to show them the fifth note she had received from her secret admirer.

Bubbles a.k.a the number one cook in the house, was by the stove. She was stirring the pancake batter in a bowl while flipping pancakes on a metal pan. Buttercup was sitting at the kitchen table, trying to keep awake. Since she and Butch won the "Who Can Stay Awake The Longest Contest," they were extremely exhausted. Who can blame them for staying up until four in the morning?

Blossom sat across from Buttercup, rereading over her newest secret admirer note. Who kept sending her these? Although she found it very romantic, she wished he would reveal himself. Still, it's not everyday you find someone that wants you that badly he'd sent cute romantic love quotes.

She still needed a date for the spring formal and, by the looks of it, so does her secret admirer. But how does she find out who it is. She couldn't just go around the school and ask guys if they're her secret admirer. All the guys would think she was more of a freak than they thought she was.

Speaking of the spring formal, today, she, Bubbles, and Buttercup were going to Townsville Mall to shop for dresses to wear to the spring formal. They had no time to do it after school next week before Friday because they were supposed to be designed decorations for the gymnasium that night.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Since when does Buttercup agree to go shopping for dresses at the mall or anything for that matter? Blossom and Bubbles threatened that if she didn't go with them to look for dresses, they would spread the rumour that she's cheating on Butch with Mitch Mitchellson.

As a tomboy, Buttercup still wants to keep her reputation as it is. If Mitch and Butch find out, they would probably call a truce between them and if they did, I'm pretty sure Buttercup wouldn't make it to Tuesday, Wednesday at the latest. Therefore, she agreed, reluctantly.

Bubbles continued. "Wow, this guy must really like you. It seems like he's not giving up trying to win your heart."

"It seems like that," Blossom said. "He must be anxious to see if I actually like him back."

Bubbles turned off the stove and placed a plate, with a stack of pancakes on it, on the table. Blossom smiled and grabbed her fork and knife in front of her. "Let's eat."

She looked to Buttercup, who buried her head in her arms on the table. Underneath her arms was a puddle of drool. She was snoring louder than all of the Rowdyruff Boys' snores put together. Bubbles looked at her too and sighed. Blossom coughed to clear her voice.

"BUTTERCUP, WAKE UP BEFORE YOU FLOOD THE HOUSE WITH YOUR NON-STOP DROOLING!"

Automatically, Buttercup's had popped back up. She looked at Blossom with an annoyed expression. "Can't I get some sleep!?"

Blossom shook her head. "You should have let Butch win the "Who Can Stay Awake The Longest" contest last night. Then, you wouldn't be so tired this morning!" Buttercup huffed. "Just eat, so we can get going dress shopping!"

Buttercup frowned, but started to gather her pancakes.

* * *

Townsville Mall was not busy in the morning. Usually, the teenagers would go to the mall around noon or in the afternoon. The reason why Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup went there early was to get the first picks of all the stylish dresses before everyone else, or else they would be left with barf worthy ones.

Arm in arm, with Buttercup between Blossom and Bubbles so they could keep a firm grip on her, they strolled through the mall, looking for all the dress stores available. As they passed by a tuxedo store, Bubbles caught a glimpse of someone familiar in there.

It was Boomer. He was searching through a rack of tuxedos with a perplexed look on his face. Once he spotted Bubbles in front of the store, he smiled and waved at her.

"Hey, Bubbles!" he called.

She grinned and walked up to him. "What are you doing?"

"Just shopping for a tuxedo for the spring formal," Boomer answered. "But I can't decide if the vest inside should be dark blue with light blue stripes or a dark blue checker-patterned one."

"How about if I help you?" she asked, anxiously. "I am Townsville High's fashionista you know."

Boomer nodded. "Sure."

Bubbles squealed. She then turned to Blossom, who had a firm grip on Buttercup's right arm. "You want me to take Buttercup with me?"

"Butch is in this store too," Boomer added. "You two can catch up after being a couple of hours away from each other." He chuckled.

"Well, it's better than dress shopping," Buttercup replied, walking into the store.

Blossom called, "We'll look for your dress later!" Buttercup moaned. "For now, I'll look for mine." Blossom thought for a moment. "And some fashionable accessories."

After Buttercup walked deeper into the tuxedo store, Blossom continued through the mall. She spotted Sears ahead and decided to do a quick peek of the dresses there. She passed through the perfume department, while inhaling the different fragrances. She approached the jewellery display and gasped.

It was Brick. What was he doing looking at women's jewellery? Curious to know, she hid behind a mirror and listened to Brick's conversation with the salesperson behind the jewellery counter.

"I'm looking for a gift for a girl," Brick stated, clearly.

"A girlfriend?" the salesperson asked.

Brick shook his head. "No, a special girl. I want to give her something that she'll know I was the one that gave it to her."

The salesperson nodded and examined the inside of the clear glass counter. "Well, I think she'll like this."

Blossom watched the salesperson show Brick a piece of jewellery. She couldn't see it since she wasn't close enough to see whether it was a ring, pendant, a pair of earrings, or a diamond watch.

"I'll take it," Brick said, reaching into his jeans pocket. "This money could by me a bunch of Nintendo DS games, but my girl is worth it."

Brick paid the salesperson the money. Once the gift was safely placed in a bag, he took it and walked past the mirror Blossom was hiding behind and out of the store.

So, Brick did take her advice and was taking it to the next level with the girl he likes. Oh, why couldn't that girl be her!?

Still, she couldn't waste time. She quickly came out from behind the mirror and hurried past the jewellery display to the dress department. She looked around.

There were lots of dresses on display. From halter-top styles to strapless ones, there were plenty.

Some pink ones caught Blossom's eyes that see decided to buy. She walked up to one of the racks and examined the dresses. She found two and debated on which one she should buy.

"Which one?" she asked herself, holding up two different dresses. "The pink, halter-top style, floor length dress, or the pink, short sleeve, knee-high one?"

"You have any expensive pieces of jewellery?" a voice asked.

Blossom stopped what she was doing. She recognized that voice! Hanging the two pink dresses back on the rack, she hurried towards the jewellery display and quietly hid behind a long, straight, red-haired mannequin wearing a dress and a pair of pink sunglasses. She peered from behind the mannequin.

It was Arnold! He was leaning over the counter, examining different pieces of jewellery. Blossom listened into his conversation with the salesperson.

"Well, sir," the salesperson said. "The most expensive piece of jewellery is this piece right here."

The salesperson pointed at something inside the glass counter that Blossom couldn't see. Arnold nodded, happily.

"I'll take it," Arnold exclaimed, reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out a wallet.

While he and the salesperson were occupied, Blossom was thinking. She needed to get out of there, with or without a dress, before Arnold could see her. If she ran out, Arnold would see her. And she needed to go help her sisters with their dress shopping, especially Buttercup.

Desperate, she looked at the mannequin she was hiding behind. An idea hit her and she smiled to herself.

* * *

"Thanks a lot," Arnold said to the salesperson and walked off.

He took a while with the salesperson because he kept asking the salesperson if the piece of jewellery he bought was the most expensive in the store and it was. Even though he spent some of his college money on it, he didn't mind.

He walked past the mannequin and paused to look at it.

"Wow, that thing looks a lot like Blossom," he said, and made his way out of the store.

The mannequin jumped off the stand and smirked to herself.

"Wow, I am so smart," Blossom said. She looked straight ahead and saw her reflection in the mirror.

In the dress, she looked so elegant. The dress was a pink, spaghetti-strap, floor-length dress with a long hem at the back. It really showed off the size of her breasts, not that she hated it. She took off the sunglasses and stared at her reflection on the mirror.

She smiled and said to herself, "I'll take it."

* * *

It wasn't long until she caught up with Bubbles and Buttercup outside Claire's. It turned out Bubbles had gone dress shopping already after Boomer and Butch left for the food court and picked out one for Buttercup. I guess with a fashionista as one of your sisters, you don't need help shopping for clothes.

Buttercup kept begging Bubbles to show her the dress she bought for her, so she could find some way to avoid wearing it. But Bubbles refused to, saying that if she did, it would take Buttercup two seconds to rip it to a million shreds.

Blossom didn't want to tell her sisters that she saw Brick buying jewellery for the girl he was trying to impress. Bubbles would think she was jealous that Brick wasn't interested in her red-headed sister. Buttercup wouldn't care and go on complaining about her dress.

She would also not tell them about Arnold buying her the most expensive piece of jewellery. She just, well, didn't want to. It was kind of weird when she thought about it. Buying her a piece of jewellery hoping for her to date him even though she hated him? It was awkward.

They finally reached Claire's, where they were going to buy accessories to go with their dresses. According to Bubbles, this was a great place to find anything to match your dress whether it was a feather boa or shiny bangles.

Again, Buttercup wasn't thrilled, which is why Bubbles, once again, had to shop for her. While she dragged her tomboy sister to the back of the store to look for a tiara or something, Blossom walked over to the earring section of the store to look for earrings.

The earring section was in the front of the store, by the store windows showing the mall. Blossom kept herself occupied, examining the different styles and types of earrings.

She picked up a pair of silver dangling earrings with three pink gems on each, placed along the earring with the smallest near the top, then the middle, and the large one near the bottom. She placed them near her ear and looked at her reflection in a nearby mirror.

She smiled to herself. "Perfect."

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone giggling outside the store. She peered through the window behind a display of hats and spotted a sight beyond belief.

Princess was looking into Brick's eyes, with her arms around his neck. He wasn't touching her back. He just stood there, looking down at her. She had a large grin on her face. In Brick's hand was a plastic bag, which was probably the jewellery he bought at Sears.

"So, the gift is for a special girl, huh?" Princess asked, flirtatiously

"Uh, yeah," Brick answered.

"Well, why don't you give it to her now?" Princess asked again.

"Because it's not the right time yet," Brick replied, taking her arms of him. "Look, it was nice seeing you here, but I have to go."

Blossom watched Brick exit out the mall doors. Princess watched him go, before heading off to another store.

Blossom thought for a moment. He's going to give the jewellery to the girl when the time is right? Well, when's a perfect time coming up? The spring formal! He might ask the girl – maybe Princess – to be his girlfriend at the formal! Wow, that's so romantic! He's taking it to the next level! He took Blossom's advice! But the girl wasn't her.

Now, she regretted giving him the advice.

"Blossom!" Bubbles called. "I got everything! If you're done looking for your accessory, let's pay for all of ours and go home."

* * *

It was about noon when the Powerpuff Girls arrived back at home. Bubbles ran into the house, eager to hang her dress in her closet and start admiring it. Buttercup walked in and plopped down on the couch to watch TV.

Blossom decided to check the mailbox to make sure she brought in all the mail that morning. She reached inside and, sure enough, there was a folded up piece of paper. She unfolded it.

It said:

_Guys are like stars. There are millions out there, but only one can make your dream come true – to have someone that truly cares about you and will love you forever._

_And that one guy is me._

_Love, _

_Your Secret Admirer_


	7. The Secret Admirer Is Revealed

I Gave You Twelve Roses

**I Gave You Twelve Roses.**

**You wanted the spring formal? It's coming up soon! I promise! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6:**** The Secret Admirer Is Revealed.**

The weekend ended and Monday came. Monday ran into Tuesday. Tuesday crashed into Wednesday, which slammed into Thursday. Before you knew it, Friday came – the day of the Brick's chemistry competition and the night of the spring formal!

The secret admirer still didn't reveal himself. Blossom expected him to reveal himself to her in hopes of her getting a date for the spring formal. But she was still dateless to that day.

Blossom was still going to the formal with or without a date. She was definitely not going with Arnold. In fact, she discovered she's got a knack for avoiding him. In the past couple of days, he never spotted her in school.

The school bell rang, ending the school day. Everyone hurried out of the school, eager to begin the weekend. The freshmen and sophomores of Townsville High were out of the school faster before the teachers could even dismiss them.

While the guys went to get corsages and bouquets of flowers for their dates, the girls headed over to the nearest day spa and salon to get their hair, nails, and makeup done.

Meanwhile, the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys were still at Townsville High. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were going to decorate the gymnasium for the spring formal that night with the rest of the spring formal committee. Boomer and Butch were there to support Brick at the chemistry competition.

Blossom was in the art classroom, gathering the decorations Bubbles designed for the spring formal. Boxes of streamers, balloons, and confetti were on a silver cart.

"Looks like I've got everything," Blossom said, checking off things on her clipboard. "Wait!"

She reached into her pink jeans pocket and felt a metal video game.

"Yes, the tracking device." She smiled. "Okay, ready to go."

She placed the clipboard onto one of the boxes on the cart and pushed the cart out the open classroom door. She closed the door behind her and continued pushing the cart down the hallway. She turned a corner and made her way down another hallway.

She soon approached the chemistry classroom. A bunch of students, both competitors and supporters, were standing outside the classroom door, waiting for the competition to begin. Among those people was Brick. He wore a white lab coat over his regular school clothes.

He caught sight of Blossom as she passed by. "Hey, Blossom!"

She turned and smiled at him. "Hi, Brick, good luck at the chemistry competition. I hope you do well."

Brick smiled back. "Thanks for the support. See you at the spring formal tonight." Then, he remembered something. "Uh, about the spring formal, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," replied Blossom.

"Well," Brick began. "I was trying to ask you lately but I never got the chance to. So, would you……"

Just then, the chemistry classroom door opened and one of the judges stuck his head out.

"Okay, the competition will start now," he stated. "Would everyone please enter in a single file if you please?"

Everyone began entering the chemistry classroom. Brick sighed. "Well, I see you later I guess."

Blossom nodded. "Okay."

She continued down the hall until she reached some stairs. Using her super strength, she lifted up the cart and hovered down the stairs. Once she reached the bottom, she placed the cart back on the ground and made her way to the gymnasium.

She made a few more left and right turns, until she reached a pair of double doors. She flung them open and pushed the cart into the gymnasium.

A couple of students were already there, setting up a couple of tables and some chairs. Blossom pushed the cart to the middle of the gymnasium. Bubbles was there, holding her clipboard and was in charge until Blossom got back. Buttercup was standing next to her.

"I got the decorations," Blossom told Bubbles. "Let's get started."

Buttercup reached into one of the boxes and pulled out a long roll of a red streamer. "Right away, leader girl."

She then hovered into the air to decorate the part of the wall near the ceiling. Bubbles reached into another box and pulled out a handful of balloons.

"Well, I better get blowing," she said, blowing into a first one.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the chemistry classroom, the competition began. The tables were all on the side, except for two at the front of the room: one for each team. The chairs were in rows at the back of the room, where the audience was sitting.

As leader of the Townsville High chemistry team, Brick was instructing the team on how to do their first task. In front of them on their table was a beaker filled with a red liquid attached to a stand, above a hot little stove, and a rack of test tubes with different liquids.

The team read the first task on their competition list and shook their heads. The first task was very difficult. The only team member that knew the answer to the first task was Brick. There was no way he was going to let Townsville High lose to the Statesville Serpents.

"Okay, now if you all just follow my instructions," Brick started. "The first task will be completed. First of all, there's already the red liquid in the beaker. Now, if Matt would just pour the……"

Brick stopped mid-sentence and looked at someone. The rest of the Townsville high chemistry team looked at what Brick was looking at.

One of the team members, Jimmy, was already pouring a blue liquid into the beaker.

Brick gasped. "No, Jimmy, not that one!'"

But it was too late. The now purple liquid in the beaker was boiling and steaming thanks to the heat from the stove. It was bubbling and steam was rising.

Brick stared at the beaker in disbelief. "Oh, crap!"

* * *

Soon, the rest of the spring formal committee members were pitching in with the decorating. A couple of girls were helping Bubbles blow up the balloons and tying long ribbons to its ends. Several boys were throwing confetti everywhere to make the gym sparkle.

While Blossom was tying balloons to basketball nets and chairs by their ribbons, she could see Arnold out of the corner of her eye. He was sprinkling confetti while looking at Blossom in a daze. He was so distracted; he didn't notice himself throwing confetti over Bubbles.

While she was decorating, a giant explosion was heard. It shook the school like an earthquake and everyone screamed. The lucky thing was that it stopped just as fast as it came.

Everyone was against the wall. Some were upside down and some were lying down on top of other people. What was that huge boom? What caused it? And was anyone hurt?

Blossom met up with her sisters in the middle of the gymnasium again. Bubbles was rubbing her head from bumping her head on something probably. Buttercup had a big bruise on her left arm, but none of the three girls had anything serious that needed medical attention.

"Like, what the heck was that!?" Bubbles cried.

Blossom shook her head. "I don't know."

She looked around the gymnasium. Some of the students were getting back on their feet, with probably a couple or bruises and such.

"Do you think anyone was heard during the big boom?" Bubbles asked.

Buttercup shrugged. "Check the DNA tracker, Blossom. It anyone was hurt, the tracker might show if anyone was hurt. If they were, they wouldn't be moving. If they weren't hurt, they would still be moving around, panicking."

"Good idea!" Blossom exclaimed, reaching into her jeans pocket. She pulled out the metal DNA tracking device and turned it on.

The tracker showed a bird's eye view of the school. Blossom looked for any little coloured icons. There was no sign of anybody beside she and her sisters in the gym. There was nothing on the screen. Just one red triangle. Wait!

Blossom stared at the red triangle and where it was located. She put two and two together. Her eyes widened.

"OH, NO!" Blossom screamed, stuffing the tracking device back in her jeans pocket. She sprinted towards the gymnasium door. "BRICK!"

Before Bubbles and Buttercup could protest, she was already running up the stairs and turned around a corner. Her eyes widened even more and she gasped at the sight she saw.

It looked as though that part of the school was painted black. Pieces of debris were everywhere and pieces of glass were scattered all over the floor. The chemistry classroom door was on the floor, cut in half.

"Brick!?" she cried, looking around. "Brick, can you hear me!?" She wandered into that destroyed chemistry classroom.

Just then, Bubbles and Buttercup showed up, panting from the long run. They also were shocked at the big mess.

"What's going on Blossom!?" Bubbles asked, worried. "Blossom?" She looked at her red-headed sister, who had her back to her and didn't respond. "Blossom, what's wrong?"

Bubbles and Buttercup hurried over to Blossom's side. Blossom was crying, her tears running down her face. Confused, they looked what was in Blossom's hands and gasped.

In her hand was a red baseball cap. It was covered in some sort of red liquid. A puddle of the same red liquid was on the ground in front of her.

Bubbles embraced her sister in her arms. "Oh, Blossom, I'm so sorry." Pause. "Wait, where's Boomer and Butch!?"

Buttercup looked outside through what used to be a window. "The Escalade is gone. They probably made it out okay."

Blossom cried, louder. Her sister released her from her arms, letting her run back down the hall. She made a few left turns and a right turn until she reached her locker. She unlocked it by inputting her lock combination.

She wiped away her tears to get a better sight of the inside of her locker. Inside was a beautiful bouquet of a dozen red roses wrapped in pink wrapping, a small, blue, velvet box, and a folded up piece of paper.

She opened the small velvet box and gasped. Inside was a heart-shaped, pink sapphire, gold ring. It was so beautiful! But who was the secret admirer. She took the note and unfolded in.

It said:

_I gave you twelve roses: eleven real and one fake. I'll love you until the last one dies._

_Will you go to the spring formal with me?_

_Love you always,_

_Your now-not-so-secret-admirer, Brick Jojo._

Blossom burst into tears again. "Oh, Brick!"

She then slumped to the floor like a pile of wet towels and cried her eyes out.


	8. Their Love Will Go On

I Gave You Twelve Roses

**I Gave You Twelve Roses.**

**Last chapter! Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Their Love Will Go On.**

It was five o' clock in the afternoon on Friday when Bubbles and Buttercup managed to calm down the members of the spring formal committee and get the rest of the decorating done. The mess that the explosion in the chemistry room caused was cleaned up. All was left were black scorch marks everywhere.

After prying a crying Blossom from her locker, which was surprisingly difficult, since she had such a tight grip on it, they dragged her out of the school and back home to get ready for the spring formal.

Blossom was still upset about the incident that happened. She wouldn't stop crying hysterically. Bubbles had to use her sonic scream to shut her up before the mascara ran down her face and stained her spring formal dress.

Speaking of spring formal dresses, Bubbles looked elegant in hers. She wore a strapless, baby blue, dress that went down to the floor. The hem was frilly and the dress really showed her curves. On her feet were silver-high heel sandals. Her silky blonde hair flowed down to her mid-back in a wavy style, with a silver tiara on top of her head..

Blossom was in her dress – the pink, spaghetti-strap, dress. She also wore her pink sapphire earrings she bought at Claire's and a pair of matching pink, high heel sandals. Her long red hair was out of the usual ponytail and red bow. Instead, it flowed down to her ankles.

"Come on, Blossom," Bubbles said, zipping up the back of Blossom's pink dress. "Stop crying. It's not that bad."

Blossom sniffed. "It's totally bad! Arnold won't stop stalking me, I've dateless for the spring formal, and my secret admirer blew up after revealing himself! What's not bad!?"

Bubbles patted her on the back to indicate she was done helping her with her dress and to calm her down. "Blossom, tonight is supposed to be fun. Brick wouldn't want you to be depressed."

"I guess," Blossom answered, sadly.

Just then, the bedroom door opened and Buttercup marched in, wearing a scowl on her face. She was dressed in an emerald green, halter-top-style, dress that went down to her ankles. Her black hair was in an upper ponytail and tied with a matching emerald green ribbon. Around her neck was a green jade necklace.

Buttercup growled. "I speak from the heart, saying a miniskirt is better than this ugly rag." She lifted her dress slightly to reveal black, high heel sandals. "And I can't even walk in these!"

Bubbles smirked. "Those are only one-inch heels, considering you won't be able to walk in anything higher."

Buttercup crossed her arms. The doorbell rang, followed by the front door opening downstairs.

"Okay, it's time," Bubbles announced. Buttercup left the bedroom first. Bubbles grabbed Blossom's wrist. "Come on, let's go have some fun."

Blossom nodded, reluctantly and followed Bubbles out of the bedroom and down the stairs, where the Professor, Boomer, Butch, and Buttercup were waiting.

Boomer and Butch were matching black tuxedos, except Boomer's tie was dark blue and Butch's tie was dark green. The Professor was in his lab coat, waiting to see off his girls. Buttercup was clutching Butch's hand.

Bubbles let go of Blossom and headed over to Boomer, who put the corsage on Bubbles' wrist. Blossom could see a corsage on Buttercup's wrist as well.

The Professor spoke in a clear voice. "Boys, remember, have my girls home by eleven o' clock. No later than that. Do I make myself clear?"

Boomer nodded. "Clear as a bell, sir."

Butch gave the Professor a thumbs up. "We understand."

Boomer and Butch led Bubbles and Buttercup to Butch's green Escalade outside the Utonium household. Blossom sighed and followed them. The Professor smiled and closed the front door.

With Butch in the driver's seat, Buttercup seated shotgun, and Boomer, Bubbles, and Blossom in the back seat, they drove off down the street, towards Townsville High.

The gymnasium was packed when Blossom, Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup, and Butch arrived. The gym was decorated nicely just as the spring formal committee left it that afternoon. Music was blaring from the speakers. Couples here and there were dancing happily.

Butch led Buttercup to the dance floor and soon, they were the best dancers of the night. Boomer decided to go get a drink from the punchbowl.

"Blossom, are you sure you don't want a finger sandwich or a drink or something?" Bubbles asked, preparing to leave with Boomer.

Blossom nodded. "I guess, thanks sis."

Bubbles smiled sweetly and headed for the punchbowl with Boomer. While she was waiting, she tapped her right foot to the music.

Just then, the gymnasium doors opened. Blossom turned to look who arrived and wished she would vanish from sight.

Arnold stood in the doorway, smiling, showing off his braces-covered teeth. He still had his glasses, so he wouldn't knock over anyone of anything in the process of dancing. He wore a beige tuxedo with a orange tie. His shaggy brown hair looked was slicked back with gel.

Bubbles came over to Blossom and gave her a glass of punch, before heading of to the dance floor with Boomer. Blossom couldn't take a drink. She was shock at who was with Arnold.

Next to Townsville High's number-one geek was none other than the bratty teenage girl Princess. She wore a yellow, v-neck, short sleeve, knee high, dress and matching yellow, high heel sandals. Her curly red hair was in a poofy bun at the back of her head. She had no corsage, but just like Blossom predicted: a textbook.

At least Princess had not chance to go with Brick now.

Blossom decided it would be best to disappear from sight of the awkward couple. Careful not to trip over the hem of her dress or spill her glass of punch, she hurried over to a table and sat down on one of the chairs next to it.

Meanwhile, Arnold was discussing an important topic with Princess.

Princess sighed. "Why did I let you talk me into being your date for the spring formal again? Thanks to you, I can't go with my boyfriend, Mitch Mitchellson!"

Arnold smirked. "Calm down, baby." Princess gagged. "Remember, I'm here to make Blossom jealous."

Princess smirked as well. "And I'm here to make Brick jealous."

"Exactly," Arnold stated, scanning the gymnasium. Unfortunately, he found Blossom by the table. "Let's start with Blossom first."

Princess nodded and let Arnold drag her towards Blossom, who was sipping her drink. As soon as a shadow appeared on the floor in front of her, Blossom looked up and sighed, sadly.

"What do you want, Arnold?" she said, "To calculate the area of the inside of my glass?"

Arnold shook his head. "First of all, it's not the area inside your glass, it's volume." Blossom rolled her eyes. "Secondly, I'm here with Princess."

Blossom was uninterested. "Hooray for the happy couple," she said, sarcastically.

Arnold growled and pushed away Princess so hard that she fell backwards, hit her head on a chair, and went unconscious. He grabbed onto Blossom's shoulders as if he wanted to rip them off her body.

"What part of, "I'm here with Princess," did you not understand!?" he spat.

Blossom scowled. "The part when you're trying to make me jealous by going with her to this spring formal." Arnold growled again. "And I thought you were smart. Well, get this into your head you ugly, annoying brace face, geek……."She took a deep breath.

"I HATE YOU!"

Arnold let go of Blossom and sighed. "Well, fine. If I can't have you……" He grasped onto her neck, choking her. "NO ONE CAN!"

Blossom tried to breath, but she couldn't. For a nerd, Arnold had a strong grip. The fact that she couldn't breath meant she didn't have enough energy to fire her laser beams from her eyes at him.

On the bright side, she would be with Brick once she was dead.

Suddenly, a large wooden stick slammed onto Arnold's head. Arnold released Blossom to rub his head, before slipping into unconsciousness.

By then, Blossom's breathing returned to normal. She looked down on the floor in front of her. Arnold was on top of Princess, who were both still knocked out.

She saw a pair of legs in front of her. It was probably the person that saved her. She had to thank him.

"Thanks for saving me," she said, looking up to meet the person's eyes. "I'm really grateful…..." She gasped at the person she saw.

It was Brick. He was in a black tuxedo and red tie. His long red hair was now put in a small ponytail at the back of his head. Over his head was his favourite red baseball cap. Over his left leg was a cast from his feet up to his knee. He was leaning onto wooden crutches for support.

He couldn't be a ghost or else the crutch he hit Arnold with would have gone through his hand instead of him grasping onto it. Blossom's eyes filled with tears.

"Brick!" she cried, embracing him in her arms. "You're alive! But how?"

"I managed to hop out of the window with Boomer and Butch, before the explosion occurred," Brick explained. "As the chemistry lab blew up, part of the wall collapsed on my leg. That's why I was in crutches."

"What about the red puddle you hat was in?" Blossom asked. "I thought it was blood."

"Nah, it was Jimmy's fruit punch from earlier at lunch," Brick replied. "He forgets he's allergic to that. No wonder he caused that explosion. Fruit punch makes his oblivious. I should have prevented him from bringing it to the competition, or any drink for that matter."

Blossom looked at the red cap on his head. "How did you get your hat back?"

Brick chuckled. "You really got to learn how to lock your locker before you leave. If it wasn't unlocked, I wouldn't be able to get my hat back. Good thing you heard the explosion and went to investigate. Let me guess, you used the tracking device to see if anyone was hurt."

Blossom nodded. "Yeah, It said you were still in the chemistry classroom. But I guess your hat left behind had a piece of your hair in it, so I thought you were still in there. If I just checked the town using the tracker, I would have found you somewhere."

Brick smiled. "The good thing is I'm okay, I got my hat back from your locker, not to mention, this."

He reached into the pocket of his tuxedo pants and pulled out the small, blue, velvet box that Blossom found in her locker earlier that day. He opened it, revealing the heart-shaped, pink sapphire, gold ring to Blossom.

"Blossom," Brick asked, lovingly. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Blossom nodded and took the ring from its box. She placed it on her second finger from the left on her left hand. "Yes, I will."

And with that said, they both leaned in and shared a passionate kiss.

As for the twelve roses in Blossom's locker, they would probably be dead now since they weren't in water to keep them alive. The fake one was still the way it was when Blossom found it.

That rose will never die. Brick and Blossom's love will never end.

**Chapter 8 up! So, what do you think? Good ending? Bad ending? Want a sequel, if I have one in mind? Please R&R!**

**Stay Solid!**

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,**

**TeenQueen661 a.k.a Fashionpuff.**


End file.
